


Skullcrusher Mountain: A Wayleska Vid

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Jeremiah is so into Bruce; Bruce thinks Jeremiah is crazy.





	Skullcrusher Mountain: A Wayleska Vid

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Skullcrusher Mountain" by Jonathan Coulton


End file.
